Observadores
by Giny Scully
Summary: Walter tras el final de la serie, un pequeño epílogo de lo que pudo ser.


**Disclaimer: **"Observadores" es un fanfic basado en la serie Fringe, Walter, Michael, Peter y Olivia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci y de la FOX. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Hoy es sábado por la mañana y no hay Fringe. Es triste, pero como el final fue feliz lo llevo bien. Sólo necesitaba un poquito más para que mi final fuera feliz del todo y este mini fic es básicamente esto.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Es un post final de la serie, post- 5x13 An enemy of fate, one shot, centrado en Walter.

**Escrito en enero de 2013**

* * *

**Observadores**

**5 de abril de 2167 Oslo-Noruega**

Eran comienzos de abril en Oslo. Hacia un frío considerable, mucho, incluso para alguien que había pasado la mitad de su vida en Boston.

El mundo se parecía bastante al mundo que él había dejado hacía apenas unas semanas en un siglo anterior, no había coches voladores, ni dinosaurios corriendo por las praderas... tampoco había gente calva sin sentimientos, lo que después de todo era de agradecer. Lo que sí que había era un laboratorio de ensueño, si cabe mejor equipado que el suyo, no les faltaban recursos y centenares de juguetitos que él sólo se había atrevido a imaginar.

Aunque no tenían a una ayudante tan atenta como Astrid o una mascota tan completa como Gene.

Eso sólo lo tenía gente muy afortunada, como él. Aunque no se lo hubiera merecido.

Aquella gente era muy inteligente, no sabe calcular si tanto como él, pero bueno... bastante listos después de todo, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no haberse sorprendido demasiado cuando dos viajeros del tiempo aparecieron en su puerta.

Habían sido bien recibidos y después de un centenar de pruebas parecían bastante convencidos de que lo que decía era verdad, ciertamente hubo a unos cuantos a los cuales no les gusto la idea de que se les estuviera culpando de la destrucción del mundo y que hubieran querido diseccionarle vivo. Tal vez todo lo tenía que haber dicho de una forma más delicada, pero vamos, ¿qué científico brillante de vez en cuando no ocasiona la destrucción de algún mundo sin querer?

Lo que te diferencia es querer solucionarlo.

Y por eso él estaba allí, esperando su paradoja.

Desde la aparición de Peter de la nada siempre se pregunto como seria eso de desaparecer.

¿Dónde vas cuando desapareces?

No le importaba reconocer que no sabía, siempre y cuando pudiera averiguar la respuesta tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo pasaba el tiempo, pasaban las semanas, Michael había sido estudiado al milímetro y todo parecía estar solucionado. O eso le dijeron. Pero él y el niño seguían allí.

No estaba tranquilo.

Nada tranquilo.

Separarse de Peter y Olivia fue muy doloroso. Demasiado doloroso. Lo más doloroso tras perder a sus dos Peters la primera vez. Devolverles a la pequeña Etta era lo único que le animaba a seguir adelante. Restablecer el orden de las cosas. Saber que estaban bien. Que todo estaba bien.

No desaparecer tenía que ser una señal de que algo no iba bien. O simplemente de que había errado en el cálculo, tampoco sería la primera vez... En el fondo ya había desaparecido de su presente.

Como Michael no era muy hablador y no requería muchos cuidados, daba la clara sensación de que se podía cuidar solito, aparte de que tenía a una docena de científicos siempre a su alrededor, se puso a investigar por el laboratorio. Recibió más de un grito y de dos y algún manotazo de Eva que no soportaba que utilizara sus cuencos de ensayo para cocinar, pero después de demostrarles de lo que era capaz, le dejaron su espacio para trastear.

Después de todo ¿Quién era el viajero en el tiempo?

Con una tecnología adecuada y los conocimientos necesarios pensó que no sería difícil averiguar que había sido de los suyos, la verdad es que no pensó que sería tan fácil.

Eran comienzos de abril en Oslo. Hacía un frío considerable y menos de dos meses que habían llegado al futuro desde un pasado - presente - futuro apocalíptico y allí estaba, delante de una pantalla de vidrio transparente. Michael estaba a su lado con su cara neutra y varios científicos estaban a su alrededor. En una mano batido de chocolate, en la otra un mando a distancia que parecía el joystick de una vieja Nintendo, lo retro mola, le había dicho a Eva, aunque ésta ni siquiera le había preguntado y entonces pulso "star".

Un destello.

Un chispazo.

A lo lejos tumbada en la hierba con un libro en las manos apareció poco a poco la imagen de Olivia, de esa hija que nunca tuvo, de esa hija que siempre deseo. Un poco más adelante Peter hacía volar a Etta agarrandola de los brazos. Su hijo, o lo más parecido que nunca tuvo a su hijo con su nieta, su preciosa nieta. La niña reía divertida y Peter se veía feliz. Tan o más feliz de lo que podía recordar haberlo visto. Ambos dejaron de hacer volteretas al ver que Olivia se levantaba y se ponía a recoger la manta de la hierba. Se acercaron a ella y Etta se lanzó a sus brazos mientras Peter le daba un piquito en la nariz.

El mundo era un lugar perfecto para él en ese momento, no oía las voces sorprendidas de los que veían en esa pantalla un gran descubrimiento. Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que otra resbalaba por la mejilla de Michael mientras en los labios de Olivia parecieron vislumbrar la palabra Walter en un contexto que no llegaron a entender.

El viejo científico pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para desaparecer. Pero no ocurrió, no desapareció. Seguía siendo corpóreo. Michael le agarró de la mano con una de sus manitas, luego levantó el índice de su otra mano y le hizo el gesto de que no dijera nada, una leve sonrisa misteriosa salió de sus labios.

No llegó a decir nada, pero de repente... de repente todo tuvo sentido y él también sonrió.

Siempre había esperanza.

FIN


End file.
